Lunatic IE Trip to Hawaii
by ZakuraSymphony
Summary: The Raimon team plus a new girl, Naomi, will go to Hawaii to visit Burn! What will happen on the way and there? Warning: Includes OCs
1. Chapter 1

C: Um…ohayo! This is a FanFic written by me(with the help of NemesisGoddessofRevenge)! And, my editor—

MW: Bwahaha!

C: (Cough) She can be hyper sometimes.

MW: Bwahaha!

C: Oh god that's annoying! But I don't care! Let us welcome the disclaimer, Kirino Ranmaru!

MW: Why not Tenma? He's cute.

C: I don't want to.

Kirino: Hmmm. Characters in this story DO NOT belong to them.

C: Except for Naomi.

MW: Who on earth is Naomi?

C: You'll soon know. She's my own character. Please continue, Kirino.

Kirino: … They belong to Level-5.

Shindou: Hey Kirino! It's time for sakka practise!

Kirino: 'Kay!

(Kirino runs off)

MW: I hate Kirino!

C: Whatever! Your opinions are worthless! Saa! Minna! Let's start!

MW: (Sad puppy-dog eyes)

* * *

"Yeah, so please be kind to her. She is new to this school, and new to the Raimon sakka club-" Endou said.

" No! I am so NOT new to this club! I know every one of you!" Naomi exclaimed. She pointed to Shindou. "You're Shindou Takuto, no.9, favourite hobbies are playing the piano, composing songs and playing sakka. Your favourite colour is grey. Your best friend is Kirino Ranmaru." Naomi then pointed to Kirino. Kirino seemed shocked.

"You're Kirino Ranmaru, no.3, favourite hobby is playing sakka. Your favourite colour is pink, as it is also your hair colour," Naomi said, and then muttered, "But I bet you dyed it pink…"

"I heard that! It's my natural hair colour! I was born with that!" Kirino exclaimed.

"But pink is for GIRLS, you know~" Naomi teased. Kirino's face reddened. Kariya smirked and said, "You're such an amazing insulter!" Kirino immediately glared at him. Kariya took a step back.

"And, Kirino, I know you wear pink pyjamas at home, right?" Naomi teased again.

"How come that girl knows so much about us?" Tenma asked.

" Because I'm proving I'm NOT new to this club." Naomi proclaimed. She pouted.

"okay, okay, you're not new to this club, okay?" Endou asked. Endou is starting to sweat. He's afraid that Naomi knows his secrets too and will blurt them out.

"Okay! Fine then!" Naomi exclaimed, her frown turning into a smile. "Oh yeah! And as a welcome gift, I'll take you guys to Hawaii for a few days!" Naomi said happily.

"Huh? Trip AGAIN?!" Minna exclaimed in unison. Noami pouted.

"Huh? You don't like it?" Naomi pouted. She looked so cute that in the end minna gave up.

"So, we'll fly in one hour!" Naomi looked at her watch. "Oh, yeah! We'll be visiting Nagumo-senpai!" Naomi said merrily.

* * *

MW: Help! Help! I'm gonna hyper! I'm gonna—Bwahahahahaha!

Kirino: Oh, just ignore her.

MW: Bwahaha! By the way, Kirino, you DO realize how much you look like a girl, do you?

Tenma: Agreed.

C: WTH! Tenma's agreeing with MW! And don't you speak of Kirino like that! Is this the end of the world But anyways, like, follow and review…

MW: Ahaha! C, you like Kirino, don't you?

C: MW, you like Tenma, don't you?

Kirino: (Gets ready to kick MW) Give me a sakka ball!


	2. Chapter 2

MW: Now, don't freak, but I think I'm going to get hyper VERY, VERY SOON.

Naomi & C: Freaking!

MW: 3, 2, 1 – BWAHAHA!

Kirino: (So startled he drops sakka ball) ARGH!

C: Daijobu Kirino?

Kirino: (Nod) I'm fine.

MW: OOOHHH!

C: Anyways, a trillion of thanks to NemesisGoddessofRevenge! ARIGATOU! I was going to invite her to speak, but—

Naomi: She's too busy thinking about Shinsuke, right?

C:…Not everyone likes Shinsuke…

(Shindou laughs hysterically in the distance)

C:… What was that?

Naomi: It's MW teaching Shindou how to be hyper…

(Shindou laughs again)

MW: That's it! You're getting the hang of it!~

C: Those bakas… Oh yeah! Disclaimer—Kirino!

Kirino: Finally. Characters in this story DO NOT belong to them except for Naomi. We belong to Level-5.

Naomi: (Nods happily) Yosh! Okay! Saa! Minna! Let's start!

* * *

"Um…the tulip-freak, hot-in-temperature guy?" Hiroto asked uneasily.

"Yup! And I've called Yukimura-kun and Gazel-kun to come too!" Naomi exclaimed. Right at that moment, Yukimura came in along with Fubuki and Gazel.

"And please do be quick! You have 45 minutes left!" Naomi shouted.

"Lightning Accel!" Minna zoomed back to their homes as quick as possible.

As usual, time flew by. Minna was now on the airplane, with no one sitting next to Tsurugi, as minna, including Naomi, knew that Tsurugi would vomit on the person sitting next to him.

"I'm so hungry!" Shinsuke complained.

"Me too!" Tenma agreed.

"Me too!" Minna shouted in unison. Naomi smiled brightly.

"If that is the case, then you can eat—" Naomi said.

"The airplane meal? OMG! That's expensive!" Aoi exclaimed.

"No! Of course not the airplane meal. They put too much MSG in it! I've made each one of you a mael! They're extremely yummy and healthy!" Naomi beamed and handed them a meal. Hearing the word 'Yummy', Tenma rushed to get one. Then they all opened the meal box.

Inside, the food shone. The rice was still hot (of course, hot in temperature!) and the dishes seemed good.

" . .GREAT!" Tenma exclaimed. He scooped some of the rice and happily put it into his mouth. Then his smile faded. There was disgust on his face. He did not say anything. Shinsuke, mistaken that Tenma didn't say anything because the food was too delicious, too, scooped up some rice and served it into his mouth. Then, his face, originally pink, turned purple and then green. He bolted up and zoomed into the toilet. Minna scooped up some rice and served them into their mouths. Then they all bolted up and rushed into the toilets, just like Shinsuke. When they all came back, Naomi beamed and asked, "Does it taste good?" Everyone didn't know how to answer. They were afraid that Naomi would cry herself a river if they tell her it tastes horrible. So, in the end, Tenma managed to say that her cooking tasted great.

* * *

C: So that's it!

MW: Say it with me: BWAHAHAHA!

Shindou: BWAHAHAHA!

MW: Behold, the true makings of a true hyperist!

Kirino: (Picks up a sakka ball and glares at MW) Don't worry, Shindou! I'll save you!

Naomi: Poor Shindou…But anyways, favourite, follow and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kirino: Easter!

C:?

MW: (While rubbing sore lump on head where Kirino kicked her) I hate you.

Shindou: BWAHAHA!

Naomi:…

C: With thanks to NemesisGoddessofRevenge, MugiwaraWannabe. Thank goodness, MW has stopped getting hyper recently—

MW: I hate YOU.

Naomi:…But Shindou has taken on her burden recently.

Shindou: BWAHAHA!

Kirino: Disclaimer: Nobody here owns the characters in this story, including me. We belong to Level-5.

MW: (Looks up) Like Professor Layton.

C: Professor what? Anyway, we only own Naomi.

Naomi: WHAT!? (Fire starts to burn behind her) YOU DON"T OWN ME!

C:…I do.

MW: Reminds me of a good friend of mine: Naomi, minus an "o". Alas, she's not here; she's currently sailing the Grand Line. Read my profile; she'll show up soon enough… *wink wink* (This is an advertisement)

Shindou: BWAHAHAHA!

Naomi: Bakas.

Kirino: Ignore them. Saa! Minna! Let's start!

C: Kirino!

"Really? Oh, Natsumi's cooking really REALLY is yummy!" Naomi exclaimed happily.

"WHAT!? Natsumi!?" Tenma exclaimed as he splat out the spoonful of rice in his mouth while Naomi nodded.

"You know Natsumi!?" Endou asked. Naomi nodded again.

"You know, Natsumi is my sister's friend's sister's friend," Naomi replied.

"So I see… She taught you to cook?" Kazemaru asked. Naomi nodded.

"So that's why it tastes horrible," Yukimura whispered.

"Yeah, Yukimura, but it's worser than horrible! It stinks!" Gazel whispered back. Luckily, Naomi didn't hear their little conversation, so she was still in a good mood.

"Hey, Kirino-senpai, you know, just now I took my food into the toilet and dumped all the food into the toilet bowl," Kariya whispered.

"Oh really?" came the reply. Naomi, this time, had heard their conversation and became very angry.

"Why did you dump all the food?!" Naomi shouted. In the blink of an eye, thanks to Kariya's cleverness, he thought of a reason.

"Ah~ Naomi, you don't know, but I'm allergic to all the food in the meal you cooked for me, which includes rice, shrimp, and lettuce," Kariya said. Then he continued. "As you see, if I eat those things, I'll have red spots on my face, my hands and legs, and everyone will laugh at me…" he showed his sad puppy-dog eyes to Naomi. But Naomi, somehow dumb enough, believed in his little 'allergic' story and in the end ordered a spaghetti meal for him.

"Nice one! Lucky you!" Kirino said as he gave Kariya a thumbs-up sign.

"Oh! Kariya is so lucky!" Yukimura muttered envily.

"Agreed." Gazel murmured.

Minna managed to gulp down all the food. Then they all ordered more than 5 cups of water (except for Kariya) and drank them to wash away the distasteful taste.

C: Ne, Naomi, play chess?

Naomi: (Sulking)…

C: What? You're still mad at me?

MW: Gee! I sure can't imagine why she'd sulk.

Shindou: BWAHAHA!

Kirino:… Follow, favourite and review…

C: KIRINO!


	4. Chapter 4

C: Hello! This is ArtemisGoddessofHunting speaking to all Inazuma Eleven fans.

Naomi: Huh? Wasn't that MW's line? (looks around) speaking of which, where's MW?

Shindou: (Rushes in, holding letter) this just came in the mail.

C: Hey! It's from MW!

MW: (through letter) Dear all: Ohaiyo! This is MW. Because of something C said to me, I shall not be present here. Of course, I'll continue to send C her acknowledgments and disclaimers-which she can't write herself without me-

C: OI!

MW: Yes, sadly it's true, C. But I will not be here to speak the a+d. Is that clear? I will not be treated like a piece of sh-

Kirino: Let's not read that word out loud.

MW: Ever again. Thanks to NemesisGoddessofRevenge for helping C in her writing and ideas. None of us own Inazuma Eleven except Naomi, and even she is not owned. Let's go on with the story.

* * *

Tsurugi, too, was lucky. His sickness made him vomit all over the rice so in the end ate nothing.

Time flew by and they reached Hawaii. When they got off the plane, Yukimura, Fubuki and Gazel immediately began to sweat.

"Hola! Minna! Welcome to… HAWAII! The place which suits the awesome guy, yup, Burn, the best!" Burn appeared out of nowhere and scared some of them. Then he whispered, "Oh god. That Prince of Ice, he's here!? And oh boy, he's sweating!" Burn laughed. But Gazel just ignored him.

After an hour of travelling and walking, they finally arrived at Burn's palace. Burn's home was gigantic. Yukimura, Fubuki and Gazel ran into one of the rooms and went inside and locked the door. Burn kicked open the door(as he was also as violent as Gouenji, who at a young age have been already used sakka ball to kick his teamates) and dound them sitting on the floor under the air-conditioner, the icy wind blowing onto their faces.

"What are you guys doing in here?!" Burn bellowed.

"Duh~Can't you see? We're just enjoying the breeze of the air-conditioner," Fubuki replied. Yukimura and Gazel nodded. "Fuubuki-senpai is right!" Yukimura agreed. Burn slapped his hand onto his forehead.

"You know, you're—"

"Yeah, yeah, you're wasting my money and electricity and space, blah blah blah…" Gazel cut him off.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Burn said, jumping up and down with anger. "And, geez! It's cold in here!"

"If you can't stand the cold, then why don't you go out?" Gazel said coldly. Burn kept jumping.

"You know, Tulip freak, I so ADORE your jumping skills," Hiroto saw Burn's jumping and remarked.

"Yeah, why don't you go and join the skipping club in Raimon? You can be their coach~" Midorikawa added. Burn became even more angry and jumped even more.

"Really, can you all alien freaks stop arguing for a while? And Burn, can't you just stop jumping, even for a minute? I just wanted some peace," Fubuki said. The aliens all glared at him and said nothing. Then they went away unwillingly, with Burn thinking, "That baka Hakuren's coach! B-A-K-A!" After they were gone, the chilling gang kept sitting on the floor, with the air-conditioner now turned to five degrees below zero.

* * *

Naomi: Ah, MW even included an attachment at the bottom of her letter for the ending!

MW: Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

C: Sigh… A day without MW is great. She says I can't do the acknowledgements by meself, but this acknowledgement is by ME. Not MW.

Naomi: Ohayo minna! Btw, what's nee-san doing?

C: Oh, she's listening to "Kokoro Jump!".

Naomi: (Eyes becoming hearts) The one by Shinsuke?!

C: (Sweat drop)(Whisper) I prefer Kirino's "B.E.L.I.E.V."…

Tenma: You know, "Kokoro Jump!" is by Shinsuke AND Hikaru…

(Melody sings loudly in the distance)

Naomi: (Anger swelling up) How dare she sings Shinsuke's song out of tune!

Tenma: (Slaps hand onto forehead) I told you, it's Shinsuke AND Hikaru.

(Naomi runs to Melody and starts to scold her)

C: Sigh… Anyways, Kirino.

Kirino: I just hate them! They make such a fuss!

C: Sigh… Never mind, do your thing, I'm tired of them.

Kirino: Sigh…Characters in this story do not belong to C except for Naomi and Melody, the fuss sisters… The Greeks should have goddess for fuss… Anyways, we belong to Level-5.

C: Yeah…(Sulk)that's the thing… And by the way, (brightens up again)a trillion of thanks to NemesisGoddessofRevenge! (Smile)She helped me with the ideas! Arigatou!

(Naomi shrieks in the distance)

Naomi: Now, nee-san, don't think that you're older than me so you could say that Kidou is the most handome! It is SHINSUKE! S-H-I-N-S-U-K-E! Not your stupid Kidou!

Melody: I tell you, it is obviously NOT Shinsuke! It is Kidou-sama! K-I-D-O-U! Don't get it wrong!

(C & Kirino sweat drops)

* * *

After lunch, the whole Raimon team(excluding the chilling gang, who were still enjoying the air-conditioning) went to the beach behind Burn's palace. It was a sunny day, and minna was playing. Some of them were playing volleyball, hitting the ball over the net. Shindou was trying not to let hit too hard so that he wouldn't damage his arm. Since the others were used to playing football, they were all failing miserably to use their hands to hit the volleyball. Some had fallen down onto the sand, face down. Then the sand flew up into the air and landed on Endou's face. Tenma saw that and shrieked in a female tone, "Help! Sand monster!" and ran away, afraid that the 'sand monster' will eat them. "Stop, Tenma!" Endou yelled, or rather, tried to yell. It came out as, "Roargk Dechmar!" "Help! It wants to eat me!" shrieked Tenma. He hid behind Tsurugi. The striker was not amused. Tsurugi pushed Tenma away, only to fall onto the sand, just a few inches away from the sea.

Endou (a.k.a. the Sand monster) rushed to help Tenma. "Eeekkk! The Sand monster is coming to eat me!" he went back and he fell into the water. When he got up from the water, seaweeds were hanging from his wet, curly, long hair(since his hair gel's effect had worn off due to the water) and he was holding a shell on his left hand and a little crab on his right hand, which clamped its pincers on Tenma's finger and left him crying like a baby.

* * *

C: Gomen, very short. No time. Kirino, are the Gemini Goddesses of Fuss still arguing?

(No response)

C: Kirino?

Shindou: He's gone. He says he's tired of them arguing.

C: Oh then I'll go too. I'll go and call Nemesis and chat with her. Sayonara!

Shindou: 'Kay sayona… Hey! You're gone! Then who's going to say that 'Favourite, follow and review' line?

C: Oh, you do it.

Shindou: 'Kay! Favourite, follow and review….. hey! You're still here!

C: (Laugh) Yeah! You're so easy to trick!~

Naomi: Shinsuke's the best!

Melody: No! You're wrong! Kidou-sama's the best!

C: (Slaps hand onto forehead) Sigh… There we go again…..


	6. Chapter 6

C: From now on, I will totally shrink the amount of words in the acknowledgements, and thanks to NemesisGoddessofRevenge (bows), MugiwaraWannabe (bows even more). Arigatou! And, also, I've added a little amount of words in this chapter. Anyways, characters in this story do not belong to me (unfortunately, but I hope I do). Let's get this chapter started!

* * *

Endou, only dumb enough to now realize he had sand all over his face (which stuck to his face because of his sweat), immediately scrubbed all the sand off his face and offered him a hand covered with sand (alas, he sweats so much that the sand is now stuck on his palms).

"Daijobu, Tenma?" Endou asked. He offered his hand to Tenma. Tenma glanced at his coach's sweaty, horrible, disgusting hands and shook his head, plus getting up using one hand. He walked back into Burn's palace and found a bandage. He washed his hands and tried to put on the bandage but the bandage refused to. It battled bravely with Tenma and died, falling onto the floor. Tenma sighed, then he heard music. A soft, distance sound which was… horrible. It was clearly out of tune.

Tenma ran towards the horrible sound which makes his ears almost bleeding. He found Shindou playing the piano with his eyes closed. Sitting next to Shindou was Shindou's best friend, Kirino Ranmaru. Kirino's eyes were also closed, probably listening to his best friend playing the piano. The sound of the out-of-tuned piano made Tenma uncomfortably sick, so in the end he asked Shindou, "What's the matter with that?" He pointed to the piano.

"The piano? Nothing's wrong with it. It's perfectly fine. Your ears must have problems," said Shindou without opening his eyes, neither did he look up to reply. Tenma couldn't stand it anymore, so he ran out of the room, dragging poor Kirino behind him.

"Kirino-senpai! How could you stand that horrible melody?" Tenma shouted. Kirino didn't answer. His eyes were still closed.

Tenma inhaled deeply.

"KIRINO-SENPAI!" Tenma shouted at the top of his lungs. Kirino's eyes fluttered open wide with surprise. He seemed to be in the state of shock. "Wh...What happened? Fire, fire alarm? Shindou! This palace is on fire!" Kirino asked in a scared tone.

"Calm down, Kirino-senpai. What were you doing when Shindou-senpai was playing the piano?" Tenma said softly. Kirino said, "Can't you see? I was sleeping," Kirino replied. "By the way, you know his piano is out of tune?" Kirino added.

"Yes, I know, but, but…" Tenma sobbed. "But?" "But Shindou-senpai said that my ears have some problems…" Tenma muttered. Kirino patted his back and sighed. "He's always like that. Even though the piano is out of tune, he'll still play on it because 'you need to respect the piano', and he doesn't mind whether it's out of tune or not. He's been like that when he's at a small age already…" Kirino murmured. He went back into the room where Shindou was playing the piano, and said, "Um… Sindou, aren't you bored?" "Nope." Shindou replied shortly. So, in the end, Kirino walked away with Tenma. They walked down the corridor and bumped into the Raimon sakka team.

* * *

C: (Yawn) I seriously hate typing. But anyways, please do R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

C: Ohayo minna! This is Ch.7! I'm sorry if this is short… TAT I just came back from Outward Bounds and I'm exhausted. Gomenasai! Anyways, characters in this story does not belong to me. A lot of thanks to MugiwaraWannabe and… (smirk) NemesisGoddessofRevenge. That's all! Saa! Minna! Let's start!

* * *

Hey, have you guys seen Shindou?" Amagi asked. Before Kirino could answer, Tenma replied, "Shindou-senpai is in the Music Room playing a piano that is out of tune!" Minna laughed.

"Then, have you seen Gouenji, Taiyou, Kurama and Burn?" Aoi asked. Tenma didn't know. He scratched his head (by the way, he put hair gel back on his hear already) and shook his head. He looked at Kirino. Kirino had no idea either. They shook their heads in unison. Then the people they were looking for came in, with a tanned Burn in front arguing with a tanned Gouenji.

"Why didn't you remind me?!" Burn shouted, poking his finger at Gouenji's nose. Gouenji pushed it away.

"I told you I forgot it too! You should be the one to remind me, baka tulip-head!" Gouenji shouted right onto his face.

"You violent baka striker! YOU forgot to tell me!" Burn exclaimed.

"No, no, no. You don't treat others like that, right?" A girl came walking down the corridor said softly, her high heeled shoes making sound. She had brownish hair and black eyes—just like Naomi. Naomi's eyes widened.

"Nee-san!? Why are you here!?" Naomi asked. Minna looked astonished. "Nee-san!?" they all cried in unison. The girl, hearing this, turned around and faced them.

"Ohayo, my name is Melody, and I'm the ELDER sister of Naomi. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Melody emphasized on the word 'elder'. Naomi growled.

"Melody! Long time no see!" Burn (unfortunately, he's still tanned. XD)ran up. Melody seemed shocked.

"What the…! Who on Earth are you? Do I know you!?" Melody exclaimed. Naomi laughed out loudly.

"Oh, nee-san! He is Burn!" Naomi laughed once again. Melody glared at her and she immediately stopped laughing and stood straightly. "Go-, gomen, nee-san," Naomi whimpered. Melody stopped glaring at her.

"Calm down, Melody," Gazel suggested softly. Burn snickered.

"Hey, Suzuno. It's not like you to tell others to calm down in such a soft tone! You like Melody, don't you?"

"I do not like Melody. This is the truth. Accept it." A wide grin spread across his face. "Or… Someone likes Melody?" he teased. Burn's face became burning hot.

* * *

C: Gomen once again if this chapter is too short… I'll try to type more next chapter. R&R! Btw, I plan to write another story. Should I write TakuRan or RanMasa? Both pairings are cute… Can't choose…


	8. Chapter 8

C: Ohayo minna! Sorry for not updating for a long time~ And gomen for such a short chapter~ Anyways, many thanks to my editor, MugiwaraWannabe, and (laughs uncontrollably) Roze Hime-sama... LOLZ! All the characters in this story do NOT belong to me (they belong to Level-5) except for Naomi and Melody-they're my OCs. I think that's all... Saa! Let's start! ENJOY!

* * *

"Hey, I don't come here to hear you guys arguing, right? So stop." Melody said.

"Nee-san, this is useless. They won't listen." Naomi said. But much to her surprise, they really stopped."So, um, do you guys...kinda know each other?" Tenma asked.

"Thought you'll never ask! Nagumo and Suzuno were my friends in kindergarten," Melody replied.

"Guys! Let's stop talking! I am hungry!" Endou suddenly shouted out.

"But Endou! You just finished your lunch!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Hey, I think I am starting to get hungry after what Coach has just said," Tenma said.

"Me too!" Amagi grumbled.

"ME TOO!" Minna shouted in unison. Then, a lightbulb appeared on top of Natsumi's head, and then she bent down and whispered something into Naomi's ear. After that, Naomi clapped her hands and jumped up and down full of excitement.

"Okay, in that case, we, N&N, will bake some cupcakes for you all!" Natsumi said.

"What the...! Did she say that their name was... What? N&N! That's so lame!" Melody commented.

"I should have not say that I am hungry..." Endou mumbled.

Natsumi and Naomi (N&N) immediately hurried into the kitchen, excited that they could cook. Melody facepalmed. "Guys, we are having a hard time surviving on their cooking..." Melody said.

"AGREE" Minna chorused.

"But I won't be stupid enough to stay and eat their horrible cooking happily, so I will be leaving. Ja! Good luck surviving." And with that, she put her headphones on and locked herself in a room.

Minna stood there, dumb-founded. But when they regained conscious and wanted to run away, N&N came out of the kitchen, with a tray full of cupcakes.

"Minna! Come here! We have finished baking the cupcakes you wanted!" Natsumi shouted. Hearing this, Kariya immediately raised up his hand.

"Gomenasai Natsumi-senpai. I can't eat your cupcakes because I have helenmonstreakphobia! Forgive me!" Kariya said. Natsumi scratched her chin.

"I have never heard of an illness named 'helenmonstreakphobia'... Did you make it up?" Naomi said while scratching her chin.

"Ne...never! I never lie to anyone!" Kariya protested.

"Wow, that IS a big lie..." Kirino said.

"Actually, Kariya, I felt sorry for you. You have so many sickness!" Natsumi said.

"That sickness is very common too, because Kirino-senpaI and Shindou-senpai have it too, right?" Kariya said while sweating uncontrollably.

"Kariya is right! We have it too!" Kirino and Shindou said together.

"Oh, so I learnt something new today," said Naomi.

"Enough talking! Now come and get your cupcakes before they get cold!" Natsumi yelled.

"Hai..." The lucky ones watched the unlucky ones go unwillingly and get their cupcakes. Just as Tenma took his cupcake and was ready to go, Tenma tripped on Tsurugi. His cupcake went flying and landed on Tsurugi's cape.

Silence.

"MATSUKAZE TENMA!" Tsurugi roared. "GIVE ME A SAKKA BALL!" Tsurugi yelled. Minna gulped. They knew that if they don't follow his instructions, they will be in a coffin soon. In the end, Amagi gave him the sakka ball.

"LOST ANGEL!" He shouted as he kicked the poor ball with full might. The ball hit Tenma, causing him to fall and hit the wall.

"This scenery reminds me of Fubuki-kun," Hiroto said.

"Oh yes! That was when they were in Aliea Academy! Gouenji-kun hit Fubuki-kun like that except he didn't use a hissatsu!" Midorikawa added.

"Bad memories..." Fubuki said as he glared at Gouenji, who pretended to be whistling and gave them all an innocent face.

Meanwhile, minna were having difficulties.

"Um... Do we REALLY need to eat this...?"

"I'd rather stay at Hakuren rather than coming here..." Yukimura grumbled.

"Yukimura, there is no use regretting the past. Accept fate." Fubuki said.

"Hai..."

* * *

C: Chapter 8 done! Hope you like it! R&R! If you have any ideas, just PM me! OA


	9. Chapter 9

C: OHAYO MINNA! Here is chapter 9! First, arigatou MugiwaraWannabe, second, arigatou Roze Hime-sama, third, ignore the grammar and spelling mistakes, last, I don't own the characters in this story except for Naomi and Melody. That's all! Saa! Minna! Chaputa 9 ga kaishi! Tanoshimu!

* * *

"Wow, Fubuki-kun, I don't know you knew quotes too! Do you know this? 'The secret of life is not to do what you like, but to like what you do.'" Midorikawa said, happy that someone knew quotes too.

"Of course I know that! How about this: 'A real friend is someone who walks in when the rest of the world walks out.'" Fubuki said.

"Oh, that! I love that quote! Another! 'Wishing to be friends is quick work, but friendship is a slow ripening fruit.'" Midorikawa said.

"This is getting boring..." Yukimura said.

"Midorikawa..." Hiroto sweat-dropped.

"I wonder who know more quotes," Gazel said.

So, while Midorikawa and Fubuki were, um, quoting, time flies. (So that means: TIME SKIP)

It was soon nighttime, and everyone had just finished their 'tasty' dinner, and soon it was bedtime.

*BEDTIME, IN BURN'S GIGANTIC ROOM*

"Hmm... Maybe this... It's bedtime, and minna's asleep

But I am not asleep yet, cause

I am too freakingly AWESOME." Burn recited. Little did he know that someone was outside and heard every word he said. Guess who he-no, it should be, they were.

They were the chilling gang, Fubuki, Gazel and Yukimura.

"What kind of poem was that?" Fubuki said.

"I don't know. I only know it really SUCKS." Gazel said.

"My ears hurt after hearing that terrible poem..." Yukimura said while covering his ears, showing a painful expression on his face.

"Let's sneak away before he notices us..." Fubuki suggested.

"Good idea." Yukimura agreed.

"Wait... I hear something..." Gazel whispered.

"Eh?" Fubuki and Yukimura said.

"Yes...bow down to me...my peasants... I am the ultimate awesome hot Burn-sama... Bow...to...me..." Burn's voice was heard outside the room. The chilling gang all snickered and laughed silently.

"How can he sleep so quickly?" Gazel murmured.

"Fubuki-senpai?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes, Yukimura?" Fubuki replied.

"I am getting sleepy..." Yukimura said.

"Oh okay then. Gazel, are you going to sleep here tonight?" Fubuki said to Gazel.

"Of course not! Let's go back to our room! My back is full of sweat already! I will never ever let that baka Hiroto and his weird partner trick me to go to Hawaii again!" Gazel said as he got up, slowly walking back to their freezing room.

*NEXT DAY (2nd DAY), IN ONE OF THE ROOMS*

"It was a good night sleep! (Yawn)" Shinsuke said happily.

"Haaaaaaaah," Tsurugi sighed. "You got a good night sleep, but not us," He said sleepily.

"(Nod) You know, you snore and talk while you're sleeping!" Kurama complained.

"Eh!? Go-gomen..." Shinsuke apologized and he turned as red as a tomato.

*BACK TO BURN'S AMAZINGLY GIGANTIC ROOM*

"That was a great night... Hmm... A new day must start with a great quote. Aha! 'A new day, a new sun, a new me, a hot me.' Wow! That was a great quote made by the great Burn-sama himself!" Burn praised himself happily but this time (unfortunately) no one was outside to hear him. He began humming, when suddenly-

"Nagumo Haruya! Get out of your room now!" Natsumi shouted, knocking hardly and continuously on Burn's door.

"What? And stop banging on my door!" Burn shouted and made a face at the door. He swung the door open and Natsumi almost fell because she had been leaning on the door.

She patted her dress and said/shouted, "Nagumo Haruya! There is no more food inside your house!"

Burn thought, "Finally! We're safe from Hell because of the almighty Burn-sama!" but he said, "Never mind! I'll buy some later on..."

* * *

C: Gomen if this is a lame chapter... I know it sucks... TAT cause I have no ideas... (Sigh) Anyways, please R&R, so that I can learn from my mistakes... Also, if you have any ideas, please PM me. That's all for chapter 9! Ja!


End file.
